


Fire and Ice. This love is like fire and ice.

by Pickl3lily



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aleternate canon, Alternate Canon, Baby, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Future Fic, Pregnancy related Meta abilities., sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickl3lily/pseuds/Pickl3lily
Summary: Nobody was quite sure why the Pilgrim set a course for Central city 2017 after they secured their younger selves. But they were damned sure they would get there and figure it out before she could do what it was she was planning.  This was another reject fix from KillerWave week - my original fic for the prompt of 'Time Travel'. Enjoy





	

  1. Gideon predicted that even with all of the children gathered, that the Pilgrim was preparing another jump to 2017; of course the crew voted to follow. Nobody was particularly looking forward to another encounter, but they were more than aware of the danger she posed to any of their loved ones. When they had located her, she was in the car park of STAR labs and the criminal element of the team were reminded of the last time they had been here together.



“Caitlin!” Jax’s voice was hushed but urgent as he pointed to where the Pilgrim was stealthily moving up behind Caitlin, obviously intent on grabbing the woman for some unknown reason, before she was blasted back, steam rising from around the doctor. Caitlin, who until that moment been completely unaware of the other woman as she had rooted through her handbag, irked her head up at the call, looking around wildly before spotting the team. The flames licking around her abdomen were dissipating rapidly now as a smile slipped into place.

She scanned the faces of the group and shook her head lightly with a small huff of laughter. “Early days, huh?” she moved so she was between both halves of FIRESTORM, an arm slipping around each man as she pushed them lightly towards the lab. “Come on. Lenny’s gonna start fussing.” Her words left absolutely no room for discussion and the other members of the team were left to follow behind, confusion still wrestling with them as to why the Pilgrim, who had seemingly disappeared, would try to take Caitlin.

“Right. Doctor Snow, perhaps you could enlighten us as to why you would be targeted.” Rip’s voice was condescending as he addressed the scientist, who merely rolled her eyes as she led them through the corridor leading to the cortex. “Also, in no records of history have you ever been noted to possess pyrokinesis – perhaps you wouldn’t mind explaining when that changed?” No answer. Caitlin merely rolled her eyes again and turned to meet the gaze of Leonard. “God. I really commend you for not killing the moron.” Rip’s spluttering went unnoticed as a wail echoed down the corridor and Caitlin ran towards the sound, the team hot on her heels.

 

When they entered the cortex, they froze. The sight of Caitlin gently bouncing a baby, no older than one, in her arms. A baby dressed in a blue parka. “Awww, honey. It’s okay.” Turning to the team she smiling wryly, “Told you Lenny would be fussy, didn’t I?” Somewhere behind the team, Leonard sounded like he was choking on his tongue. Caitlin looked up and cackled at the sight of horror, surprise and confusion on the faces looking back at her; apparently the sound was pleasing to baby Lenny, who made a breathy laugh himself before smashing his head forward to suckle against Caitlin’s chin.

“God, guys. Relax. This isn’t baby you, Snart. And it isn’t some kind of Snart lovechild either. This,” She said, striding closer and presenting the baby forwards in a manner not unlike Lion King, “This is Leonard Ronnie Snow. My son. I named him after you, sure and maybe that seems weird right now – given our history.” Here she shrugged, before meeting Leonard’s eyes, pushing the baby forward until he had no choice but to take him in his arms. “All I know is without you, he never would have made it.”

A low growl pulled everyone’s attention to the arsonist, but he was only interested in meeting the eyes of Caitlin. “Snow, huh? No dad?” Sara elbowed him viciously in the side and he let out a grunt, but Caitlin only smiled. “Oh there’s a dad. He’s a good dad too – not that he believes it, but given his, ah, _occupation_ , it seemed smarter to give him my name.”

Sara cocked her head, smiling wolfishly at Caitlin. “Wow, must have been _some_ serious conceiving to get you that look. You’re smiling like a girl with a secret – I like it.” They just grinned at each other and every male present felt a small shiver of fear climb their spines at the shared expression on the women’s faces. Rip broke the silence awkwardly, stepping forward and clearing his throat, “ Yes, well. Doctor Snow, we really should be getting along, but you are obviously endangered. You should come with us if you won’t tell us why you are being targeted.”

Caitlin’s glare seemed to cause the room’s temperature to drop several degrees when she turned to face Rip. “Oh. I don’t mind saying why I’m a target. I just don’t feel like I can talk to the man who bullied my husband _without_ putting my fist through your face.”

“Easy Snowflake .” Mick’s low rumble came from the other side of the cortex and the team whirled around to see him ambling forward casually, a shared state of shocked between them. “Hey guys”, inclining his head at the team, he swiftly plucked baby Lenny from Leonard’s arms. “And hey, big guy. You just chillin’? Feeling blue? How is my little icicle?” He repositioned Lenny into one arm as the fingers of his other hand moved quickly over Lenny’s stomach as he spoke, the infant shrieking in delight.

“Mick! He just ate, you’ll make him sick!” Caitlin tried to be stern, but everyone could hear the softness in her tone and her face plainly expressed the calm she felt seeing Mick Rory playing with her child. He grinned wolfishly, before turning to address the team, eyes never leaving Caitlin’s face. “Never knock up doctor frost, here. She’ll name your kid after your best friend, dress him up like your best friend and always thinks you’ll make the kid sick.”

“I can also lobotomise you if don’t shut up. Honestly, why I ever agreed to marry you still escapes me.” At the shocked sounds erupting from the group, Mick turned his attention back onto the group. “Don’t let her fool you – I never asked. She was the one who told me we were getting married before Firebug gets born. I was just smart enough not to fight her on it.”

Caitlin swats at his shoulder. “ I told you to stop calling her that. She’s going to be called Ignis. That’s already the Latin name for fire, why do you need to give her _another_ fire-related nickname?” The exasperation in her voice was evidence that they’d had this argument before and sure enough, Mick smiled, opening his mouth to offer a reply as if it were well- rehearsed and had occurred many times before. “If I gave Lenny the nickname ‘icicle’ because of his Meta ability of cryokinesis, then I have to give Ignis a fire related nickname because she’s already manifesting her pyrokinesis. Keep up, woman”

The team were promptly distracted by thud of 2016 Mick’s body hitting the floor in a dead faint. Sara clicked her tongue at him. “Typical man.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As I said. This was going to be my submission for the time travel prompt for Killerwave week. Anyway, I'm clearing out my folders and though I would share all of my unpublished tics. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
